In the past, various difficulties have been encountered in connection with the orthodontic necessity to apply corrective appliances to human teeth pursuant to which certain teeth are displaced to a position of better alignment, and/or occlusion.
One primary need in orthodontic corrections is the maintenance of relatively high tensile forces on the teeth, particularly in cases where substantial displacements are required.
In response, brackets have been utilized, i.e., wire guiding and wire anchoring means which do not encircle individual teeth. However, there continue to be challenges associated with such brackets, which are difficult to apply since the cold curing cement used to affix the brackets to the teeth does not adhere well to the brackets. In practice, this inadequate adhesion has resulted in the application of reduced forces, reducing the effectiveness of orthodontic corrective treatment.
There is a need in the art for an apparatus and method for reliably increasing adherence of orthodontic brackets to teeth surfaces for use in orthodontic corrective treatment.